


Stress Reliever

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to Hogwarts brings back the memory of good times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Old people having sex? LOL. 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.   
>  Day Nineteen prompt(s) used: One last time, Famous, phoenix, furry  
> Pairing: Dumbledore/Slughorn  
> Kink: Hand job
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Stress Reliever

~

When Albus appeared at Horace’s door, he was almost expecting it. “Albus. Come in.” 

Albus swept in, looking around. His smile seemed to indicate his approval of Horace’s decorations, and Horace relaxed. “What do you think?”

“You’ve done a lovely job with Professor Tibbet’s old quarters.” Albus hummed. “So, shall we toast your new digs?”

Horace sighed. “And I don’t suppose you brought anything to toast with?” 

“Alas, it didn’t occur to me until I got here.” Albus’ eyes twinkled. “I can just nip up to my office and—”

“No, no.” Resigned, Horace walked over to his liquor cabinet, opening it before taking out two glasses and a bottle of brandy. On the label was the prominent picture of a phoenix, which Albus, of course, immediately recognised. 

“Breaking out the Famous Phoenix Fire Brandy? Goodness, I’m honoured.” 

Horace said nothing, simply handing Albus the glass. “To new beginnings,” he said. 

Oddly, Albus kept his right hand in his robes, accepting the glass with his left. “Well put,” said he, tossing back his drink. He looked around. “Shall we sit?” 

“Of course.” Pouring them both another measure of brandy, Horace gestured to the sofa. 

Albus settled in, elbowing one of Horace’s furry throws out of the way. “I can’t tell you how pleased I am that you accepted my invitation to return and teach Potions,” he said once he was comfortable. “You took a big risk in doing that, and I appreciate it.” 

Horace cleared his throat. “I decided I could manage it one more time. For old time’s sake.” 

Albus’ eyes softened. “We did have some good times, didn’t we?” 

Horace smiled. “That we did.” 

They clinked glasses again before drinking, and Horace once again refilled them. 

Albus sighed. “Do you ever miss the old days? When we were young?” 

“Merlin’s beard, no!” Horace shook his head. “All those emotions and feelings.” He smirked. “Although I do miss the short refractory period, shall we say.” 

They both laughed. “Yes,” Albus murmured. “Youth is sometimes wasted on the young.” 

Horace nodded. “What I wouldn’t give for one last time with my seventeen-year-old body,” he said. 

Albus chuckled. “Wouldn’t we all like such an opportunity? Although—”

Something in Albus’ voice made Horace look up. “Although what?” 

“There’s something to be said for age and experience.” Albus’ smile was pure challenge and Horace was immediately taken back to a summer decades before when, between jobs, they used to…experiment. 

Horace licked his lips. “I didn’t come back so we could resume our old…relationship,” he warned. Although would that be so bad? Horace pushed the thought away. 

“Of course not.” Albus shifted closer. “But perhaps as a stress reliever before the term starts?”

Horace’s cock stirred and he hummed. “All right. Just as a stress reliever, mind. After all, moving was stressful.” 

Albus nodded. “Of course.” 

They edged closer, undoing their robes. Thank Merlin they were both traditional wizards, Horace decided as they both pulled out their willies. 

They were both older than they used to be, and there was more grey hair surrounding Albus’ tadger, but it perked up nicely when Horace began stroking it. And when Albus took Horace’s in his left hand, it felt quite lovely indeed. 

Albus had learned a thing or two since their last tryst, but then, so had Horace, and it became a bit of a competition to see who cold make the other come first. 

In the end it was the clever twist of Albus’ hand, along with the way his thumb circled Horace’s tip, that had Horace shuddering and spurting over Albus’ hand. Not to be outdone, however, Horace kept his hand moving, and only moments later, Albus, too, was coming. 

They sat there breathing heavily for a long moment.

“More brandy?” Horace offered after a few minutes. 

“Hm?” Albus blinked, sitting up. “Oh, no. I must be going. Duty calls.” With a wave of his left hand he cleaned them both up and, turning away, tucked himself back in before standing up. 

Horace righted his robes before he, too, rose, walking Albus to the door. “I’ll see you at the welcome feast, then,” he said.

“Of course.” Albus hesitated. “This year is going to be a rough one, Horace. Quite stressful. I hope I can rely on your continued…support?” 

Horace smiled, resting a hand on Albus’ shoulder. “Of course. After all, stressful times are only survived with the support of good friends.” 

~


End file.
